


Through The Window

by tobeornottobe (d_95)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neighbours AU, Popular Clarke, Shy Lexa (The 100), Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_95/pseuds/tobeornottobe
Summary: Clarke is taking a nice swim on a hot sunny day. Unbeknown to her, someone is watching her. Someone who is losing her cool very very fast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I was going to upload the second chapter of Here Comes The Sun, but....this happened.  
> This idea just came to me and I had to get it out asap. I'm sorry if it sucks. I've never written something like this before. It's my first attempt. 
> 
> Also, the second chapter of Here Comes The Sun should be up by Sunday latest. I'm more than halfway done.
> 
> P.S: I haven't proofread this lol. What's new?

The sun shone so brightly. The water was glistening with its warm golden rays. The ripples on the water seemed like diamonds from a distance, simultaneously blinding an onlooker and leaving them in awe. In the foamy water, shining just as brightly, swam the blonde who might have been a child of the Sun herself. She was swimming in the pool, enjoying the way the water felt on her skin. Her face was marred by a look of pure serenity and bliss. Her wet blonde hair stuck to her back and the sight of her in a skimpy purple bikini was enough to make anyone gawk at the beauty she possessed.

Lexa Woods didn’t know how long she had spent staring out her window into her neighbour’s backyard. She didn’t remember exactly when it was that she spotted her gorgeous neighbour, Clarke, swimming in her pool in her little bikini. All she knew was that she could not afford to miss that glorious sight in front of her.

She perched herself on her window, slightly shielded by the white sheer curtains that covered the window frame just enough for her to peep out and gaze at the view beyond. Lexa had often found herself looking out this very window and admiring the beauty of her neighbour. Clarke and Lexa went to the same school and were even in the same grade. They shared one or two classes together but were never friends.

You see, Lexa had a reputation. She was the scrawny little odd kid who preferred books more than people. Clarke, on the other hand, was the social butterfly. She wasn’t a queen bee or anything. She was just very likeable and had many friends. She was the type of person who would throw a party and everyone would actually show up. She had a whole bunch of people who adored her and cared about her. Lexa only had her mom and one friend to do that for her.

Still, Clarke’s life never made her jealous. It just made her want to be a part of it. She wanted to befriend her and maybe even hang out with her. Lexa had a little crush on her, to be honest. However, being the awkward little gay child that she was, she couldn’t bring herself to ever approach Clarke.

Either way, she never gave up on admiring her stunning neighbour from afar. On many nights, she would be able to see Clarke studying, dancing to music or even watching TV from her own room. She had seen her workout in her backyard many times. But this was the first time she was seeing Clarke in such little clothing. On a previous occasion, Lexa had almost seen Clarke change clothes, but out of courtesy she decided to look the other way (and also due to fear of being caught). But that was months ago.

Her longing for Clarke had only seemed to intensify. She could not tear her eyes away. Clarke was just so flawless.

The curvy blonde was wading in the water by herself. She was just swimming from one end of the pool to the other. Every time she went under water and out of Lexa’s view, Lexa got impatient. She wanted to see her immediately.

But, every time Clarke resurfaced, Lexa’s heart started beating faster.

Lexa knew it, and so did everyone else. Clarke had a beautiful body. She had the most perfect breasts. Most of the boys, and girls, in their grade used to make appreciative comments about them.

So, every time Clarke brought herself out of the water, she pushed her chest forward, thrusting herself ahead with her breasts. And that left Lexa a mess. She felt weak in the knees at the mere sight of having very little left to the imagination.

When Clarke took a little break, she went to the edge of the pool, put her back against the wall and laid her hands on the tiles with her head leaned back. She was taking the sun in and regaining her breath since the swim had left her panting. But Lexa, was rendered speechless at how she looked.

She felt a pool of wetness gather in her underwear. This was getting too much for her to handle. Lexa contemplated taking care of it. She just wanted to stick her hand into her shorts and get it over with. She needed the torture to end, but that just felt so wrong. She felt like a creep even for looking at Clarke and having these thoughts without her knowledge.

So she let it be. She let the throb down there continue. She let the wetness collect. She let herself look at Clarke. She had to maintain some control over herself.

However, what happened next was the final straw.

Lexa saw Clarke look around for someone. No one could have been there. From what Lexa had noticed, Mrs. Griffin, Clarke’s mom, had left hours ago for her shift and Clarke didn’t live with anyone else. Their backyard was also surrounded by a cement wall which hindered any entrance from anywhere other than the door that could only be accessed from the house.

However, when Clarke brought her hands back to her neck to untie her bikini top, it was then that Lexa realised that Clarke wasn’t looking _for_ someone; she was making sure no one was there. She untied the purple top and flung it aside. Next, her hands disappeared under the water and a few seconds later, she took out her bikini bottom from under the surface and placed the wet garment on top of the other one.

There she was, Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s ultimate crush, (almost) on full display.

Lexa’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Clarke take off her swimsuit. She was positive she wasn’t breathing anymore. She wanted to look away so bad, at least that’s what her inner voice told her. But she just could not. It would be stupid to look away now.

While Clarke had no clothes on, Lexa could still only see the tops of her breasts since the rest of her was immersed in the water. But that was enough to leave Lexa a withering mess. She ached to reach out and feel her skin. She ached to see Clarke Griffin in all her glory.

And that was when Clarke decided to start swimming again. The moment she leapt forward, with her head dunked in the water and her arms sprawled out, her naked ass was on full display. Lexa was done in that moment.

She needed a remedy. And so she took the leap.

She slowly brought one of her hands to her abs and lifted her tank top. She caressed her taut skin with the tip of her own fingers, leaving a soothing feeling behind. Clarke’s ass was doing things to her without even being in her reach. Lexa’s hands stroked her body slowly before she took it further below and into her pants. And mind you, Lexa did not waste time. She dove in straight to where she needed relief urgently.

Meanwhile, to Lexa’s sheer joy, Clarke had now turned on her back. She was floating backwards on the surface of the pool. The sight was absolutely mind numbing. Her large supple breasts were on full display now. Her soft pink nipples were hard and pointing towards the sky. Her stomach was so beautifully toned and looked so soft that Lexa could almost feel herself stroking it. Her legs were beautiful beyond words. Her eyes were shut as she took the sun in. Lexa had never seen a sight so divine. She took notice of the space between her full thighs. It shone with the sun’s rays as the light bounced off the slight curls nestled between the blonde’s legs. Lexa was sure she was in heaven.

Her own fingers, which were till now only cupping her own sex and exploring her slit, grew adamant. She needed her release and she needed it soon. She started running two of her fingers faster over her slit. She rubbed, stroked, circled, nudged, pulled, and pushed. She pressed hard on her clit and tried to rub it fast to get her to the point she needed to be at. She used her own juices to rile herself up and the image of the blonde to attain her peak. She did everything she had to but to no avail. It only made her impatient. Her other hand was ferociously cupping her left breast under her tank top and aggressively pulling at her nipple. Her hips were grinding against her fingers so fast. Her entire body was thrumming with excitement, chasing a release that it needed immediately.

Realising that simply rubbing her clit wasn’t going to do it, Lexa took it a step further. She went lower and lower, till she reached where she knew she could perhaps find some solace. With her eyes fixated on the floating blonde and her pert nipples, Lexa plunged her fingers into her vagina. She let out a soft whimper at the intrusion and was shocked at how easily her fingers slipped right in. It was warm and wet and mushy but it felt so so good.

Her hips started meeting the rhythm of her fingers. She quickened her pace. Her arm was getting tired but she needed to get to her goal. To make it easier, she spread her legs even further and brought her right leg up and placed it on a chair next to her. Immediately, the sensation of her fingers going in and out of herself made her even weaker. She went as fast and as hard as she could. She brought her thumb up to her clit to press it and rub it occasionally although her main focus was the fingers inside of herself, bringing her closer to her climax.

Within a few moments of frantic rubbing and thrusting, Lexa finally came. She felt white hot heat spread all over herself, numbing her sense for a split second. Her fingers continued to work but her mind was somewhere else. She let out a loud moan and whispered Clarke's name to no one as her orgasm washed over her and her clit throbbed with relief. She slowed down the rubbing once her vagina felt too sensitive and took her fingers out. She brought them to her face to see just how soaked she had made herself become. Her underwear was completely ruined but she was finally at ease. The build up had been long, slow and painful.

As Lexa calmed herself, she felt a wave of embarrassment dawn over her. She had just come to the sight of her neighbour without her consent. She had been unable to control her hormones and had to take care of her situation as she creepily stared at Clarke. This was a first for her. Unable to look outside the window any longer, she took a step back till Clarke, who appeared to still be undisturbed, was out of her view.

She was heading towards her shower to wash off the stickiness and the stench of shame that overtook her when her phone pinged. She picked it up with her clean hand and unlocked it to find an unread text.

**Clarke Griffin: _I saw your little stunt._**

Fuck, Lexa thought to herself as her blood ran cold.

She had royally screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The part 2 that you guys asked for! I expected to wrap it up in 2k words but I got lost while writing.  
> Also, you may have noticed that I'm adding another chapter to this ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I have only (hurriedly) proofread this once.

It had almost been a week since Lexa was caught ogling at Clarke. The text that she received from her hot neighbour threw her off and scared her so bad that poor Lexa spent the entire week avoiding Clarke’s text and the blonde herself at school.  
  
If she was walking down the hallway, Lexa would switch routes. If she had the same class as hers, Lexa would purposely go late and find a seat someone in the corner. If she saw her in the cafeteria, Lexa would pick up her tray and go eat elsewhere.  
She was doing everything in her power to avoid any confrontation.  
  
You see, Lexa was expecting the worst. She couldn’t bring herself to even type out an apology. She was so overcome by shame that she even cried herself to sleep that night. She knew she had violated someone’s privacy. She felt like a total creep, the kind who sit behind their computers all day and jerk off to raunchy videos or pictures. She felt terribly ashamed at her actions. She knew it was normal to masturbate and that one shouldn’t be ashamed of it. But, she also knew that she had done so without her neighbour’s permission. That was the part that got her feeling extremely guilty. She had made up her mind to apologise to Clarke. Now, she only had to figure out how to do it.

After a long day of classes and finishing assignments, Lexa was headed home. She couldn’t wait to go back and dive straight into her bed. The weekend was here and she had grand plans. Plans that involved binge watching Orange is the New Black in her bed by herself and reading her books. She knew that at some point she would have to leave the warmth of her bed to meet her best friend, Anya, who had been annoyed at her reticence that past week. To make up for it, Lexa had invited her over to her own house for dinner. Hopefully that would calm the beast that was Anya’s temper.

Lexa stepped out of the library and made her way to the main entrance of her school. Since she had stayed back after hours to finish an assignment, there were barely any students loitering around. The hallways were empty, save for the janitor who was cleaning up for the day. There was no rush of people running to class. There was no one eyeing her up and down and whispering things in their friends’ ears. She didn’t have to push through crowds of people standing in groups and blocking the path for others.  


Above all, there was no Clarke to avoid bumping into.

She didn’t have to watch out and walk in fear of coming face to face with her. Lexa had hoped sincerely that Clarke wouldn’t approach her; atleast until she figured out how to say sorry.

She reached the gate and pushed it only to find the most inconvenient thing happening.

It was fucking raining.

Being indoors meant she hadn’t heard it. She didn’t have her car today. There was no possibility of going on the school bus now for obvious reasons. And she didn't even have an umbrella on her. Judging by the way it was pouring, she knew it wasn’t going to stop any soon either.

Her only way home was to walk back in the rain and hopefully not fall sick (not that it would be a bad option at this stage. It would only serve to delay the inevitable longer). She huffed in annoyance, shoved her binder into her bag and zipped it up. She put her phone into a little chain in her bag to prevent it from getting wet. She bent down and rolled up her jeans a little.  
  
Taking one last look over and making sure that her belongings wouldn’t be ruined, she used both her hands to hoist her bag on her head and run along towards home. She paced down the stairs and began walking at a fast speed. If she maintained the speed she was currently at, she would reach home in another 20 minutes or so.

She was pacing down the deserted path, with only an occasional car crossing by every 2-3 minutes.

Her hair was partially drenched at this point; the bag over her head was doing very little to help her out. Her clothes were wet. Her jeans were splattered with mud. This had been the shittiest part of her day.

She was about 10 minutes away from her home when she felt a car slow down behind her. That made her a tad bit nervous and only made her step up the speed and walk faster. However, it was the sudden loud honk made by the driver that made her stop pacing and turn around. Due to the rain and the foggy windows, she couldn’t make out who was in the driver’s seat. She craned her neck trying her best to see, but only managing to catch a flash of blonde. Before she could get a clearer view, the car pulled up even closer till it was next to her.

The windows were slowly rolled down to reveal the one person Lexa had been avoiding like the plague.

There she was, Clarke Griffin, in all her glory.  
  
“Hey!” Clarke called out to her, popping her head slightly out of the window, but only enough to not get wet in the process. “Let me drive you home!”  
  
Lexa looked around for an out which she knew she wouldn’t be able to find. She realised she was probably looking stupid as hell standing rooted to the same spot with her large bag held over her head even though she was wet from head to toe. She felt fear take over her. The last thing she wanted right now was to be stuck in a car with Clarke, of all people.  
  
“No, that’s okay. I’m almost there!” She yelled out in return, hoping she was loud enough to hear in-spite of the sound of the rain.  
  
“Nonsense. Hop in.” Clarke spat back. She seemed like she wasn’t looking for a refusal. Her no-bullshit expression made it evident that Lexa wasn’t going to be able to fight her.  
  
Also, she fucking hated walking in the rain.  
  
“Ummm, okay.” She mumbled, knowing that Clarke hadn’t heard her.  
  
She brought her bag down, giving relief to her tired arms and slung it over her shoulder as she ran towards the other side of the car. She got in as fast as she could and prepared herself for the most awkward car-ride ever.  
  
As Lexa sat in, she realised she was getting the car wet. The seat was soaked. She was dripping everywhere. Her shoes were dirty and there was water pooling at her feet. The inconvenience she was causing made her even more nervous and embarrassed than she already was.  
  
Clarke started driving again. The two didn’t speak for a few moments after Lexa mumbled a nervous thank you to her. She looked over at Lexa only to notice the tiny brunette shiver a little. Instantly, Clarke turned the heat up.  
  
Realising the blonde had done this, Lexa shyly looked at her (properly for the first time since she sat in) and thanked her once again.

Clarke was wearing a simple V-neck top in a navy blue shade that contrasted well with her pale skin and light jeans to go with it. She looked simple and beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the neckline of her top dipped deliciously low and her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth as she focused on the road ahead.

Only Clarke Griffin could look breathtaking in the simplest of outfits on the worst of days.

“You didn’t have to drive me home.” Lexa mumbled, making the blonde look at her for a second. She smirked at the statement and turned her eyes back on to the road ahead.

“It’s fucking raining, Lexa. Don’t sweat it.” She replied back in a playful tone.

In that moment, Lexa realised that Clarke Griffin cursing was the newest addition to the list of things that turned her on.  But, Clarke cursing AND saying her name, all in one sentence,  made it to the top of the list she didn’t knowing she was making mental additions to.

All Lexa could do was give a tight lipped smile in return, even though Clarke wasn’t exactly looking at her.

She let the silence between them intensify. Lexa didn’t want to chat with her in the fear that she might have to have the conversation she was avoiding. But she was also hoping that she could muster up enough courage in the next few seconds to mange an apology. This was her one opportunity.

She spent a few seconds looking down at her fingers nervously, debating in her head about whether she should just say sorry or let it be and wait for Clarke to mention it. She was scared of being yelled at by her, but then again, she knew that had Clarke been mad at her, she would have perhaps not even offered her a ride and let her walk home soaked from head to toe.

“Just say what you want to, Lexa.” Clarke said, snapping her out of her interior monologue.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You clearly want to say something. Stop fidgeting and just say it. I already have an idea, though.” Clarke said, and looked at her, giving her a wink.

She fucking _winked_ at her.

“Uh, well I just-” Lexa paused.

She took in a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
“I just wanted to say I’m so sorry for the other day. I didn’t realise you saw me. I didn’t mean to violate your privacy. I didn’t mean to seem like a creep. I am so so ashamed at myself, Clarke, and I deserve your wrath so you can go ahead and punch me if you like. I’m not-”  
  
She was cut off by Clarke laughing.  
  
Lexa had been preparing a whole speech in her head and Clarke cut it off by _laughing_ at her.

“Wait, why are you laughing?” Lexa asked, her voice trembling giving the indication that she was at the very brink of tears.

“I’m not mad at you. And I definitely won’t punch you.” Clarke tried to salvage the situation, sounding almost offended that Lexa would think that of her.

“Seriously? You’re not mad?” Lexa sounded shocked.

“No! I’m just....surprised.” Clarke said, her voice lowering at the last word.  
  
“Surprised?” Lexa let the question trail.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you of all people to be so bold you know. Rubbing one out to the sight of your naked neighbour? I didn’t see that coming from you.” Clarke said, softer than before.

“But it was so wrong of me.” Lexa said, praying that she wouldn’t break down crying in front of Clarke.

“Well, you gotta do what you gotta do.” Clarke said, sensing that the brunette had beaten herself up enough over this. She wasn’t going to tease Lexa or yell at her.

“Besides, I thought it was kind of....hot.”

Lexa swore she stopped breathing when she heard Clarke say that. Clarke thought that Lexa masturbating to the sight of her, _without_ her consent, was...hot? This had to be a cruel joke.

She gulped as she looked bewildered at the blonde.

“W-what?” She said nervously, her heart racing at a mile a minute.

“Yeah.” Clarke said shyly.

Lexa didn’t know what to do next. She simply looked ahead. She had no reply for this, since in all the scenarios she had painted in her head, she had never expected such a reply from Clarke. In most of them, Clarke was either yelling at her or slapping her across her face. In none of them, however, was she calling her ‘stunt’ hot.

They drove ahead for a few more seconds. Lexa took this opportunity to evade the tension by pulling her phone out of her bag and checking whether her mom was home yet.

She looked at the last text she had gotten.

“Fuck.” She whispered, when she read the text sent to her two minutes ago.

**Mom: Wait for me at the porch, honey. I have the house keys. I’ll be home soon. I’m just stuck in a little traffic near my office. I’m sorry!**

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, after she noticed that Lexa had probably received unfortunate news.

“My mom isn’t at home yet and she has the damn keys. I’ll have to wait for her till she gets home.” Lexa huffed in her annoyance as she typed out a reply to her Mom and put her phone back into her bag.

“Well, you could wait at my place till your Mom gets back. I don’t want you to wait in the rain.” Clarke humbly offered.

“It’s fine. I’ll sit on the porch. Won’t get wet that way.” She said. “I mean not any wetter than I already am.” She added absent-mindedly.

Seconds later, she realised what she had just said out loud and flushed red.

“I think we’re past formalities. Just come in and dry up. Have some tea. It’s not a big deal.” Clarke said. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Before Lexa could say anything further, she realised that they had reached. Clarke pulled up outside of her own house. Lexa had no option but to give in.

The two braced themselves and ran out of their seats as fast as they could and paced towards the entrance of Clarke’s home. They ran inside, slightly out of breath. Clarke pushed open the door and walked in, dropping her keys in a bowl near the door, leading Lexa into the kitchen.

“Just drop your bag by the door. I’ll get you a towel.”

Lexa did just that. She nervously took off her wet shoes, her feet frozen due to the water. She walked in barefoot towards where she could hear Clarke move.

Her heart was beating fast and her mind was reeling. She didn’t expect her day to turn out like this. And by this she meant being alone with Clarke in her home; the same Clarke who thought that Lexa masturbating to her was _hot_.

Her luck had clearly taken a turn.

Clarke appeared before her with a clean towel in hand.

“Here you go. Dry up! The bathroom is down the hall, to your right. Holler if you need anything.” She offered brightly. Only Clarke could light up a dull day.

Lexa took the towel from her and headed to the bathroom. She wiped herself down and twisted the hem of her top to wring out as much water as possible. Her jeans were a lost cause at that point but she tried to dry off as much as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were damp. Her skin looked pale since she was still so cold. Basically, she looked like a wet raccoon.

Realising that she couldn’t fix her appearance she gave up and ran the towel through her hair for the last time before going out.

She went back to the kitchen where she could hear Clarke making something. Upon entering, she saw that the blonde, true to her word, was actually making Lexa some tea. She was so touched by this gesture that she didn’t think she wanted to be anywhere else in that moment. She was clearly not expecting any of this.

Lexa made her way and sat on one of the stools, placing her elbows on the counter top as she watched Clarke work easily around the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she placed a cup of piping hot tea before her, serving it with a warm smile that alone brought her body temperature up a few notches from when it was shivering.

Lexa cupped the mug before her and took a sip of the warm liquid. By then, Clarke had placed herself on the stool right next to Lexa. She was sitting a bit too close to her, enough to make her feel the warmth radiating off the blonde’s skin.

“So...” Clarke began. “What have you been upto?” She asked, hoping to make Lexa feel at ease.

“Not much. Same old, you know.” Lexa offered shyly as she placed the mug back on the counter, the drink too hot to take sips without burning her mouth.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Clarke asked. The question was clearly unexpected as it took Lexa by surprise.

“Ummm, if I was, I don’t think I would be looking at you that way while you were swimming.” She said shyly, not meeting Clarke’s playful glare.

Clarke was sitting facing Lexa, with her head resting on her hand propped up by the elbow on the table top.

“You have a point. I just wanted to know if you were single.” Clarke said boldly with a shrug.

Damn, this girl was confident. Lexa hadn’t met someone who was as forward and charming as Clarke was and for this she often envied her. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that Clarke was interested in her personal life.

“I am very single, Clarke.” She said. Suddenly, she was urged on by a voice inside her head. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m a free bird right now.” Clarke said, her tone slightly betraying a hint of surprise at being asked this by Lexa of all people.

“Do you like someone?” Lexa asked softly, her confidence surging.

“Well, I find certain people cute.” She offered with a suggestive smirk.

Lexa took another sip of her tea to delay her reply.

“Do you?” Clarke cut in before Lexa could form a thought. “Find someone cute, I mean?” She asked, inching slightly closer to where Lexa was sat.

“Take a wild guess.” Lexa said.

“You tell me.”

“Well, you’re awfully big headed aren’t you?” Lexa replied with chuckle.

“Excuse me?! What makes you say that?” Clarke pretended to be offended and gave Lexa a playful shove.

“You know you’re cute, Griffin.” Lexa said, lowering her gaze to the ‘C’ shaped pendant that sat on Clarke’s chest. She felt comfortable around the blonde at this point.

Lexa saw Clarke’s cheeks turn pink. She looked away from Lexa, lost in a trance as she stared at the brunette’s fingers.

For a few minutes, the two sat together in comfortable silence, not saying a word to each other. Lexa finished her tea and Clarke just switched her gaze between Lexa’s face and her hands. None of this made Lexa feel shy anymore. She was enjoying their playful back and forth and the silence it followed.

When Lexa was done, Clarke took the mug from her hands, making their skin come in contact with each other’s for the first time. Lexa swore she felt a tiny spark shoot up her spine. Clarke, too, felt a switch go off in her head. She felt a sudden shift in the tension that hung between the two. It was no longer one of shyness and nervous anticipation. It felt heady and charged with desire. Clarke was taken by the brunette’s effortless beauty. She had always thought Lexa was pretty but didn’t know that she had cared about Clarke enough, at least not until that day in the pool.

After Clarke placed the mug in the sink to wash later, she turned towards her guest. Lexa was sitting, looking expectedly at her, not knowing what to say.

Clarke was looking at her, hoping she was having the same thoughts as she was.

She went back and sat next to Lexa, this time the two fully facing each other.

“I want to reiterate what I said earlier.” Clarke started.

“What?” Lexa asked, her voice hushed for some reason.

“I don’t find some people cute. I find someone in particular very very cute. And beautiful.” Clarke said in the huskiest voice possible.

Lexa looked down at her interlaced fingers sitting on her lap and smiled to herself. She wasn’t going to deny herself the pleasure of reveling in this moment.  She had longed for this for ages and now, her long time crush was making it known to her that she found her cute. And beautiful!

“Can I be honest with you?” Lexa asked, abandoning her otherwise shy demeanour.

“Ofcourse.” Clarke said.

“I’ve been crushing on you for a while. That...thing the other day was just a consequence of a long duration of pining.” Lexa said, putting herself completely vulnerable in front of the object of her desires.

“I’ve been harbouring a tiny little crush myself.” Clarke replied. “I mean, how could I not? Look at you!” She said.

Lexa was elated. She felt her heart pump more blood to her head that was throbbing in anticipation. This was a glorious moment for her.

“You’re stunning, Clarke.” Lexa said, leaning towards the blonde.

“Do you have to be home immediately?” Clarke asked, suddenly causing a shift in the air.

“No, why?” Lexa asked, confused and taken by surprise.

She expected a reply. But what she got in return was a very eager Clarke Griffin, hopping off the stool she was seated on and pushing herself into Lexa’s body as she landed her own lips onto hers.

Lexa was pushed back with the force of the move made by Clarke. Their lips met in the sweetest embrace and Lexa's entire body thrummed with excitement. She had never felt something so divine in the seventeen years she had lived on this planet.

Clarke’s fingers made their way into her hair and her body was pressed against hers. She moved her lips expertly with Lexa’s. The two were lost in each other. Time stood still and the warmth of the embrace ignited every nerve ending in their collective beings. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.

Lexa’s hands were roaming all over Clarke’s back. The girl felt _so_ soft and pleasing to her senses. Her lips tasted like honey. She smelled absolutely amazing. Lexa felt intoxicated.

As the kiss deepened, Lexa felt Clarke’s hands rest on her shoulders. She was still seated on the stool while Clarke was standing on her toes. One of her palms travelled below to her waist, right where her shirt had ridden up to reveal some skin. Clarke ran her finger on the exposed part of Lexa’s thin waist as she stood between her legs.

She slipped her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and the brunette willingly welcomed the move. She let out the tiniest of whimpers when Clarke caressed her skin. She decided to step it up a notch herself and she brought her own hands to rest on Clarke’s hips. She lifted her top from both the sides just a tiny bit, so that she could slip her hands in and rest them on her waist.

As she did that, Clarke visibly jumped back and broke the kiss.

Before Lexa could let out an instant apology about having stepped too far, Clarke offered her own reason.

“Sorry... It’s just that your hands are freezing.”

Lexa was just going to remove her palms from her waist when Clarke thwarted her attempt. Green eyes met blue ones, asking a silent question.

“Don’t.” Clarke said.

She dove back in and kissed Lexa with everything she had. Lexa let her cold hands wander on Clarke’s warm skin, feeling the softness that she had otherwise only imagined of.

Clarke was breathing hard into the kiss, too taken by the sensory overload due to Lexa kissing her back, with tongue, and feeling the skin touch her on her stomach and waist.

After a few minutes of ardent making out, the two girls came up for air. Their lips were swollen and their pupils completely blown. They looked into each other’s eyes, panting for the air that they had voluntarily deprived themselves of.

Both of them never wanted this moment to end.

Sadly, it was then that the harsh ringtone of Lexa’s phone interrupted them. 

Clarke forced herself out of the brunette’s arms, allowing her to jump off the stool. She watched Lexa run towards her bag to take her phone out. Her heart was still racing and she could still taste the girl on her lips. She watched her delicate body move as she picked up the call and spoke to the person on the other line, trying her best not to betray the tremble in her voice and the panting of her breath.

Clarke was still stuck admiring Lexa. She realised in that moment that was absolutely gone.

Lexa hung up soon after and come back to where Clarke stood.

“That was my Mom. She’s back. I have to go.” She explained sadly. “I also guess I should step out of these wet clothes.”

Clarke was sad that she had to leave and also shocked at feeling this way.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you later then?” Clarke asked, a glimmer of expectation in her eyes.

“You most certainly will, Clarke.” Lexa said, smiling at her. “Thanks for...you know...the ride back home.” She said, smirking at her.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll drive you back anytime if this is how it will end.” Clarke beamed at her.

Lexa let out a chuckle at her reply. She slung her bag over shoulder, slipped back into her soaking wet shoes and walked towards the door of Clarke’s house, with the girl following closely behind her.

Lexa turned the knob of the door and opened it, ready to step out. She turned back around to look at the other girl.

She leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on her cheek, allowing herself to taste her skin.

“Bye, Clarke.” She whispered.

“Bye, Lexa.”

She left, shutting the door behind her, leaving two hearts soaring and reeling from what had just surpassed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..I know you guys probably expected some smut in this, but just hang in there. Have faith in me ;)
> 
> P.S: I've lost interest in my other fic since I don't like it at all. Can someone send prompts for a new fic or anything you'd like to read? I'll set up a tumblr for this purpose if y'all want. I'm open to all sorts of feedback so comment below and let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Clarke had never been this excited while seeing someone. She had also never been this _horny_ while seeing someone.   
  
For a while now, Lexa and Clarke had stuck to random make out sessions that never went beyond second base. There was a little groping here and a little grinding there but that’s as far as it ever went. 

Then, there were those eye-fucking sessions across the hallways at school. And there was also the occasional peck right before they got out of Clarke’s car before school and right before Clarke dropped Lexa back home. They gave these tiny kisses to each other only when no one was around, especially far away from the sight of any other school student. They kept it all confined to their respective rooms and Clarke’s car (which was slowly becoming their favourite spot).

It’s not that they weren’t ready. They were more than ready. It’s just that neither knew how to approach the inevitable. They didn’t know how to make the first move to take it up a notch. Funnily enough, they were both waiting for the other to give a sign or something that could possibly heat things up. Lexa had been revelling in the kisses she shared with Clarke and Clarke just couldn’t get enough of her.

She dreamt of Lexa’s face and her pouty lips, her soft brown curls, her long fingers groping her and going further south. She imagined what it would feel like to look at the brunette between her legs. She envisioned the sounds she would possibly make while tumbling down from her peak. She woke up from her wet dreams, soaked and needy beyond repair. Her only resort was to take matters into her own hand.

Lexa, on the other hand, wasn’t free from the torture Clarke was experiencing. She, too, couldn’t stop thinking about blue eyes looking into hers. She could feel a swarm of butterflies all over her being whenever she saw her neighbour. Also, the fact that Clarke was the most sensual human alive didn’t help things. Clarke would wink at her from a distance, bite her lip while listening to Lexa talk, leave the slowest and the warmest of kisses on her throat and would say the sweetest things back to her. All of these only served to heighten her state of arousal. However, she was too shy to make a move herself and wanted Clarke to give some hint.

While lounging in her room one day, Clarke had an idea. She was stuck doing homework and was bored out of her mind. Her Mom had strictly forbidden her from leaving the house till she was done with her assignments. Clarke did what any other teenager would do.

She procrastinated.

She pretended to study but her mind kept wandering to emerald eyes and lush brown hair.

It was only afternoon at the time and she knew Lexa would be getting back from the library around then. Knowing that she could call her over using homework as an excuse to appease her Mom, Clarke shot her a text.

**Clarke: Wanna come over?**

She kept her phone aside, not expecting an immediate reply. The second she turned her attention back to her book that was propped up on her folded thighs, her phone let out a pinging noise.

**Lexa: I would but I have to finish this damn paper within the next 2 hours :(**

**Clarke: That sucks :(** **I miss your face.**

**Lexa: Clarke...you saw me a few hours back...**

**Clarke: I'm aware. But you KNOW what I mean ;)**

**Lexa: ....Oh. Well, in that case. I miss you too :)**

**Clarke: Can you come over when you’re done?**

**Lexa: I would if my mom wasn’t forcing me to go grocery shopping with her -_-**

Clarke huffed after reading that particular text.

**Clarke: The world is working against me today.**

**Lexa: I’m sorry! Raincheck?**

Clarke was disappointed that she couldn’t see Lexa that day. She _needed_ to kiss her so bad. She needed to touch her skin and feel her. She was extremely horny, especially since her time of the month was almost around the corner.

Suddenly, a bulb went off in the blonde’s head. She didn’t know how Lexa would take it, but she was willing to give it a try. One of them had to up their game now.

 **Clarke** : **Come to your window.**

She stared at her phone screen, biting her nail in anticipation.

**Lexa: Okay.**

Without wasting a second, Clarke sprang off her bed and raced to her own window which gave her a perfect view into Lexa’s room.

Moments later, she saw Lexa appear before her. She was eyeing her in question, perhaps silently asking what was going on.

Clarke waved at her with a sly smirk etched on her face. Before she could see Lexa wave back, she looked down at her phone and shot out another text.

**Clarke: You look so hot.**

The moment Lexa read the message, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes slightly widened. She looked up at Clarke who was giving her the smuggest expression possible. She shook her head, smiling to herself, and typed out a reply.

**Lexa: YOU’RE saying this to me?! Do me a favour and look at yourself in the mirror.**

Clarke couldn’t stop blushing. The two were looking at each other, not saying a word except for what was said through the texts, and kept smiling shyly at each other.

**Clarke: I wish I could kiss you right now.**

**Lexa: I wish I could do that same. That top you’re wearing is doing things to me.**

**Clarke: Like?**

**Lexa: Like...making me want to take it off.**

**Clarke: Then do it.**

**Lexa: Wait..what?**

She looked up just in time to see Clarke take off her top, that had been sitting tightly on her body all day, to reveal the most beautiful sight ever. She hadn’t seen the girl topless since that day by the pool and to see the sight of Clarke in just a bra set off fireworks in her entire body.

Clarke threw the clothing aside and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked at Lexa and bit her lip in the sexiest way possible, _knowing_ that Lexa would be affected by it.

**Clarke: Your turn.**

Lexa had been so distracted by the sight of Clarke’s creamy breasts enclosed in a bright pink bra that she didn’t even notice her type something.

When she saw the message, she felt a surge of confidence and desire shoot through her. She unbuttoned her own shirt and slid it off her shoulders and she tried to do in the most seductive manner possible. Well, in her head she was being seductive. In reality, she thought, she probably looked lame and half-expected Clark to double over in a fit of laughter.

However, to her surprise, she saw Clarke involuntarily lick her lips and take a deep breath, visible in the way her chest rose and fell higher than before.

**Lexa: Now?**

Clarke was so happy to see Lexa play along. She felt like they were going to take a significant leap that day.

**Clarke: Pants.**

The pants came right off, both from her own body and that of her super hot neighbour who she was ogling unabashedly at.

**Lexa: Done.**

**Clarke: You have the hottest body possible. I wish I could leave kisses all over it.**

**Lexa: I wish you could do that too ;)**

Clarke looked up at her for a second, inhaled and wrote out her reply. 

**Clarke: Lexa, I want to see YOU. Take it all off.**

Lexa hesitated for a moment. She wondered if they should be doing this in such a manner. She wanted to be with Clarke when they saw each other for the first time. But she also wasn’t thinking straight in that moment.

Fuck it, she thought.

She unhooked her bra and flung it aside. She slid her panties right off her hips and stepped out of them, standing naked before Clarke.

Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa was going along with it. So, she decided to up her game as well. Before she could ask her, Clarke shed her remaining clothes, now standing completely bare and aching to be touched.

**Lexa: Touch yourself, Clarke.**

The second Clarke saw that text, she knew they wouldn’t be turning back once they went there.

Instead of typing back a reply, she called Lexa.

“Tell me how.” Clarke said before Lexa could utter a word after answering her call. Their gazes were locked at each other and they were both waiting in nervous anticipation.

“Put your phone on speaker.” Lexa said, with a slight shudder in her tone.

Clarke followed the instruction and kept her phone on the window sill safely. Lexa did the same.

“Now?” The blonde whispered.

“Run your hands over your boobs.” Lexa said.

Clarke did exactly that. She slowly slid her hands over her large breasts and cupped them. When she saw Lexa staring at her chest, she decided to play her own game. She leant a little forward, giving the brunette a better view and pulled at her pink nipples which had all this while waiting to be touched and fondled. She kept on a constant rhythm of pulling and pinching, watching the way Lexa was trying so hard to not break her gaze while also stroking her own chest.

“Clarke. You’re killing me.” Lexa let out, breathing heavily.

“Do something about it then.” Clarke said, one hand rolling one of her own nipples, another sliding across her belly, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“Touch yourself like you did that day.” Clarke boldly said into her phone.

She saw Lexa’s eyes go wide. She showed only a second more of hesitation before she obeyed.

She saw Lexa’s breath quicken. She placed one leg up on the ledge and parted her legs, giving the blonde a glorious view of Lexa’s most private area. Clarke couldn’t see it but Lexa was wet beyond her imagination. She slowly took her hand to her core and cupped her center, feeling the heat emanate from it.

“Clarke...I’m so wet.” Lexa mewled.

“Then take care of it.” Clarke ordered her. She herself was now sliding two of her fingers through her soaked folds, the other hand still pulling at her stiffened nipples.

“Imagine me touching you right now.” Clarke let out between soft pants.

Lexa closed eyes and slightly tilted her head back as she began circling her clit while picturing Clarke doing just that to her.

“I need more!” She let out, her mind reeling from the sensation.

“Imagine me entering you with one finger. Do it.” Clarke said to her, doing the same to herself. She pushing just the tip of her own middle finger inside her core, while using her index finger and ring finger to open up her folds. She wanted to give Lexa the best view possible.

Growing impatient, Lexa slid two of her own fingers in. She was getting highly impatient and wanted nothing more than to come around them. She wanted to feel pleasure take over her entire body. She had never felt this desperate before. 

“Push them in and out, Lex.” Clarke huskily instructed her.

Lexa opened her eyes to see the blonde fucking her own pussy as fast as she could.

It was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed. This clearly outdid the other day while she was swimming naked in her pool.

Lexa followed Clarke’s instruction obediently. She began pumping her fingers in and out and used her thumb to circle her clit. It was sloppy, messy and rushed but it was so _so_ glorious.

For a few minutes, neither said a word. Each could hear the other panting and fucking themselves without any hesitation. Lexa was letting out the softest of whimpers which Clarke couldn’t get enough of. She was imagining what it would feel like to have the tiny woman under her own body, pressed against herself.

They were increasing their speeds together. Both could, through their phones, hear the wet noise they were making with their fingers rubbing frantically over their cores. It sounded dirty, but felt _so_ right.

“Clarke, I think I’m gonna-”

Before Lexa could finish her sentence and yell out her climax, she felt a loud knock on her door interrupt her little rendezvous.

Clarke heard the sound through her phone and froze. She saw Lexa quickly, rush to the hook near her bed and pull a robe over her naked frame.

“Lexa! We’re leaving in five minutes!” Clarke heard Lexa’s mom yell to her from the other side.

Fuck, they were so close.

“Okay!” Lexa let out in response to her mom, partly happy that she hadn’t just barged in but mostly annoyed because of her being interrupted at the brink of her peak.

“Well, there goes that.” Lexa picked up her phone and muttered dejectedly into it.

By that time, Clarke, too, had put on her shirt and underwear, the moment clearly gone.

“I’m sorry. I’m so embarrassed.” Lexa let out, pouting at the blonde and slumping her shoulders.

“It’s okay. Go get dressed.” Clarke replied solemnly, resting her elbows on the edge of the window sill, her phone now pressed to her ear.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Lexa promised, earnestly.

“Uh huh? How will you do that?” Clarke playfully looked at her.

“I’ll figure that out.” Lexa winked back, feeling braver instead of being embarrassed any further.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.” Clarke challenged.

“Okay. I have to go now.” Lexa smirked back at her.

“Bye, Lex.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

They hung up but continued their staring contest for a minute longer.

It was Lexa who had to finally break the gaze and tear herself away to get dressed. By the time she was ready, Clarke was no longer at her window.

As Lexa went down the stairs, she wondered how she would make up to the blonde. She was so ready to go all the way, especially after what had just happened.

Once she hopped into the car, she heard her phone go off in her back pocket.

She pulled it out and looked to find a notification for a text message from Clarke.

**Clarke: I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.**

Lexa froze when she read that. There was an image attached as well so she clicked on it to see what she was expecting.

Clarke had sent her a picture of her fingers plunged deep inside herself with the tops of her breasts being seen in the background, possibly due to the way her back was arched. Clarke had clearly clicked this using self-timer after fucking herself to her climax.

The sight of that picture made Lexa almost drop her phone. She gulped hard and hovered her fingers over the keyboard, feeling at a complete loss for words.

Another text came in from Clarke before Lexa could bring herself to reply.

**Clarke: I’ll still be waiting for you though ;)**

**Lexa: I’m already fucked.**

And she _really_ was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.......that happened.  
> I'll add another chapter ;)
> 
> Also I made a Tumblr: embracing-vorfreude   
> Follow me and hit me up with anything you want to know or say!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading? Never heard of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is late.  
> I was uninspired for a while.  
> Then, when I did start writing, I ended up losing my draft. It somehow got deleted and I really liked how I started that one but then I couldn't recreate it again.  
> I did write this though.  
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Lexa: I’m finally back. Are you still there?**

  
  
**Lexa: Clllaaaarrrkkkeeee**

  
  
**Lexa: I guess you’re asleep now :/ I’m so sorry.**

  
  
**Lexa: Well, goodnight then. I’ll see you tomorrow!**

  
  
Lexa had hoped that when she would get back from her ill-timed grocery shopping trip with her mom, she would be able to finish what they started, but to her disappointment, Clarke wasn’t replying. She cursed her luck in her head.

Dejectedly, she changed into her nightwear, put the finishing touches on her assignment, and fell into her bed. She pulled the blankets up till her chin and looked at her phone one last time in the hope of seeing a reply before placing it back on the side table. Clarke really had gone to bed after all.  
  
Over the last few days, they had developed a routine of talking late into the night about anything and everything. Besides her best friend Anya, Lexa didn’t share much with anyone, but Clarke made it easy. She made Lexa feel heard and important. She made Lexa feel like she could say anything to her because she actually cared about what Lexa had to say. So, she felt herself give more and more of herself to the blonde.

  
After turning off the lamp on her own side table, the room was finally plunged into darkness. Lexa lay on her side, staring outside her window. The night wasn’t too chilly but it was still windy enough for the sway of the trees and the rustle of the leaves to be heard. Clarke’s house, from where Lexa could see, was silent and the lights in her room were turned off. It was almost too quiet.  
  
The time wasn’t too late. It was only 10 PM which was usually a bit early for Lexa, or even Clarke, to go to bed.   
  
She tried to shut her eyes and focus on sleeping. She tried to empty her mind, but alas, that made no difference, or sense for that matter.  
She tossed and turned for a good twenty minutes before deciding to give up and let her mind wander as she gazed outside into the night sky.

Lexa was extremely bummed. Her mom interrupted them at the worst possible time and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to basically drag herself all along behind her mother, with a pout etched onto her face. That was mostly because while Clarke did get to finish, Lexa didn’t. The aftermath of the sexual peak she was attaining after days of nervous anticipation and then having lost it was extremely frustrating for Lexa.

All she wanted was to do the real thing with Clarke and succumb to the sensory experience of making love to her. She wanted to touch Clarke in her entirety. She wanted to feel her bare skin beneath her fingertips. She wanted to experience unthinkable pleasures with the blonde who had walked into her life and worked up a storm in her mind. All Lexa thought about for most hours of the day was _Clarke_.

However, she was still not sure if Clarke was there yet. Granted, their little sexual rendezvous by the window was something unexpected and bold, things were already getting pretty hot pretty fast between them, and Lexa was not going to complain about that. But that little sliver of doubt hung around in her head, telling her that perhaps Clarke wouldn't be okay with the pace they were setting.  
  
You see, Lexa had never been with someone like Clarke. Lexa was used to being shy and quiet. She had only a handful of friends. So she usually kept to herself. She went to school, did her stuff, and then left as soon as she could.

However, things seemed to change recently. She found herself wanting to go to school, because she knew she would see her. Infact, she woke up excited for the day ahead.

For the first time, Lexa was looking forward to interacting with people and not being terrified at the prospect of it being someone other than Anya. So her qualms about going too fast went right outside the window when it involved someone like Clarke. She wanted to take it even further.  
  
Lexa really _really_ wanted to take Clarke out on a date. She was so taken by the blonde that there was nothing more appealing to her right now. However, she was also suffering from the internal dilemma of how the best way to ask her would be.  
  
Lexa was fearful of the rejection that she might receive. She knew getting a ‘no’ from Clarke would break her little heart. She did think that Clarke’s feelings for her were mutual. She knew that Clarke could probably sense that this was going to be more than a ‘friends with benefits’ situation.  
However, Lexa was still finding it hard to muster enough courage and just ask her out. So, she made up her mind to ask Anya about it. Her best friend had more experience, and confidence, in the romantic department. Lexa had all but dated only one girl, that too long back, and even that ended miserably. Clearly, she needed an expert's advice and Anya would be able to help her out. Now, she just had to tell her about her situation with Clarke but leave out the awkward details of their first encounter.  
  
She turned on her back and stared directly at the ceiling.

This had to be the most boring thing in the world- waiting for sleep to come. Her mind kept wandering back to Clarke even as she tried not to think obsessively about her.

Just then, her phone let out a sharp noise indicating an incoming notification. Lexa was taken by surprise at the sudden interruption in her otherwise solitary musings.

She leaned over to her table to pick up her phone and check the message.

**Clarke: I’m up! I’m up! I was downstairs watching TV and finishing up dinner.**

  
  
**Clarke: You there?**

**Clarke: Damn, it seems you’re sleeping. The lights are off from what I can see.**

 

**Clarke: I feel bad now :( Im sorrrryyyyy. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.**

 

A smile immediately planted itself back on the brunette’s face, all doubts and worries suddenly forgotten as she instinctively leaned on an elbow and began typing out her reply before Clarke vanished again.

**Lexa: Hey ;)**

 

**Clarke: Yay! You’re awakeeee**

 

**Clarke: Assignment done?**

**Lexa: Yup.**

 

 

**Clarke: I'm sorry you couldn't finish**

 

**Lexa: Yeah, i'm still suffering from that. Let's forget it.**

 

**Clarke: I wish I could see you come. Just thinking about you made me climax so hard. I'm only imagining what your face would be like.**

 

**Lexa: Claaaaaarrrkkeeee. Don't. Do. This.**

 

**Clarke: I'm doing nothing.**

 

**Lexa: You're evil :(**

 

**Clarke: Wanna come back to the window?**

 

**Lexa: Noo. It's not gonna feel the same now. Especially in the dark, when I can't even see your pretty face.**

 

**Clarke: I have an idea.**

 

**Lexa: What?**

 

 

The next reply came after a little longer than usual.

 

**Clarke: You can come over.**

 

Lexa bit her lip in nervous anticipation, weighing the option and her response to it in her head. There’s no way she would be able to survive the embarrassment if Clarke’s mom caught them. Also, was Clarke really inviting her over knowing what it will lead to?

Before she could say no, the bubble appeared followed by a reply.

 

**Clarke: Incase you’re wondering, Mom is at work. Night shift. All clear ;)**

 

Her resolve to politely decline was melting away by the second.

 

**Clarke: AND, we don’t have school tomorrow.**

 

**Clarke: AND, I need to kiss you right now.**

 

With that, Lexa lost the battle. She succumbed to the magic and the charm of Clarke Griffin and her supreme persuasion skills.

 

**Lexa: Give me 5.**

 

Not bothering to wait for a reply, she leaped from her bed and quickly went towards her mirror. She looked decent enough in her little sleep shorts and black tank top.

She slipped into her shoes, tidied her hair a little bit, grabbed her phone from the bed and went outside as quietly as she could.

Within record time, she was outside Clarke’s door.

Her heart was thumping wildly perhaps from the adrenaline of sneaking out, or from the sprint she made to reach here, or maybe, it was because of the prospect of making love to Clarke Griffin.

Actually, it was definitely the last one.

Lexa debated whether to knock or not, even after knowing that Mrs. Griffin wasn’t at home. She decided to simply text Clarke instead.

 

**Lexa: I’m outside.**

 

Before she could get a response, the door flew open and she was met with her current favourite person.

Clarke stood before her, looking as beautiful as ever in her plaid pyjamas and tank top, her hair looking messy like she had just woken up from a nap and that gorgeous radiant smile, vibrant enough to brighten up a dark night.

“Hey, there,” Clarke said flirtatiously, stepping aside and letting the brunette walk into her home which was much warmer than the outside.

For all the confidence and boldness that they were displaying over text and by the window a few hours back, Lexa didn’t know why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

She stayed silent and turned around to look at Clarke who was resting with her back against the shut door.

For a few seconds the two simply stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

Lexa wanted to tear her eyes away and make conversation, but she was finding it hard to think about words or even form coherent sentences.

She felt her body take a step in Clarke’s direction.

And another.

And then, another step, before she was just mere inches away from her stunning neighbour’s face.

“I’m glad you’re up,” Lexa said in a voice so soft that it was almost a whisper.

Clarke looked into her eyes with a hint of glimmer in them. She peeled her back off the door and further reduced the gap between her and the green- eyed girl standing before her.

She ran her fingers up both of Lexa’s arms and rested them on her shoulder. She was waiting for Lexa to make a move but the other girl seemed more nervous than usual. Clarke wanted to put her at ease and so took it upon herself to gear the interaction forward.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she suggested.

Lexa complied as Clarke took hold of one of her hands and walked up the narrow staircase to the hallway upstairs and led her into her own room.

When they stepped in, Lexa was overwhelmed.

The room was lit in a soft dim orange light which was just perfect for the mood. The room also spoke volumes about Clarke.

All over the walls there were paintings, which she knew Clarke must have made since she was an artist, and there were also many posters of various singers lined up in a corner of the wall. She had pictures pinned on her board. Her desk was messy but not in a sloppy manner. Her blankets were crumpled and lay untucked on one side. There were few other random things scattered here and there, but in no way was the room untidy or gross.

It was just very Clarke.

Lexa realised that Clarke was still holding her hand even after they had stepped in and closed the door.

Clarke was letting her take the room in and look around in wonderment.

“You like it?” she asked her with amusement etched on her face.

“It’s very you,” Lexa said, looking sideways at her with a smile.

Her reply only made Clarke tighten her grip on her hand. She led them both to sit side-by-side on the bed.

After just a few seconds of adjusting, Lexa decided she had come with a purpose so she was going to make good on it.

“So...you said something about a kiss, I believe?” She asked mockingly.

Clarke threw her head back in laughter and shifted closer to where Lexa was seated.

“Yup. And I get what I want, as you can see.” Clarke said, closing the gap between them before it became infinitesimal.

For the split second before the two bodies collided in a hot steaming kiss, they looked into each others’ eyes, silently seeking permission.

It was Clarke who leapt forward and claimed the brunette’s soft pillowy lips into a searing kiss that she could feel till the tip of her toes.

Lexa almost immediately kissed her back with the same amount of fervour. They now turned to face each other, fully seated in the middle of the bed, with Clarke forcing the brunette more and more towards the headboard with the force of the kiss.

Lexa’s hands went up to tangle themselves in the blonde locks as she held Clarke’s face impossibly close. Clarke, on the other hand, had one hand on Lexa’s hip and the other on the bed right next to where Lexa sat.

They were kissing each other with every ounce of passion they had, pouring their frustration, declarations and want into it.

Neither minded that it was a little sloppy and messy. They had to pull away a few times to take a few short breaths but dived back in immediately.

Soon, Lexa found Clarke’s tongue entering her mouth and licking all around, trying to get a feel of her. She tried to do the same and that only served to heat up the air around them even further.

In the middle of what felt like an hour long kiss, Clarke pulled back, to Lexa’s surprise.

She dragged her lips away from Lexa’s and began leaving kisses down her throat.

Lexa was still holding her head trying to follow wherever Clarke was headed with this. She felt the blonde turn her own head into her neck and plant a few wet kisses right below her ear. It felt so glorious that Lexa couldn’t help but let out soft whimpers. Her eyes were shut and her head leant back, giving Clarke more space to work on.

Clarke was sucking on her skin and brought her body even closer to Lexa, to the point that she was actually leaning on Lexa while the other girl was leaning with her back against the headboard.

Clarke needed to feel more. She needed to touch her everywhere. So, she brought the hand not resting on Lexa’s hip up to her shoulder first, where she caressed it, before bringing it further down to top of her breast which she could feel over her tank top.

To her very pleasant surprise, she could feel that Lexa wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, and neither was she, but Lexa didn’t know that yet.

She took Lexa’s sudden groan as a welcome invitation and kept supplementing the kiss she was leaving on her neck with the groping of Lexa’s right breast. Lexa’s soft pants were all the indication she needed to keep going forward.

Lexa was lost in a world of pleasure. She was enjoying every sensation that she was feeling and could feel her heart thump in her ears.

She didn’t understand how it was that she wanted Clarke closer even though they were almost pressed against each other.

“More, Clarke,” she managed to let out between short breaths.

Clarke broke up from her neck and looked at her for a second. She looked flushed red, with her lips swollen and her hair looking like a wild mess from how Lexa was latching on to it.

“Oh, I’ll give you more,” she said in the huskiest voice possible and moved further back, pulling Lexa down so that the brunette’s head could rest on the pillow and she could relax.

When she was satisfied with their position, she crawled back up Lexa’s body and planted both her hands on either side of her shoulders. She looked adoringly at her as her hair fell on either side of her own face.

Lexa looked up at the blonde and brought both her hands to caress her face before pulling her back into a kiss.

They got more handsy as they went. Lexa tried to feel up and down Clarke’s back while Clarke did the same to her front.

Lexa took both her palms under Clarke’s tank top and brought it up to move them over her smooth back. Feeling the skin beneath her fingers made her feel the wetness between her legs intensify instantly. Clarke, too, brought one of her hands under Lexa’s top and groped her bare breast this time. She cupped her left boob and rolled her index finger over her nipple which was erect. She pulled, pinched and groped with intensity, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Lexa let out a moan into their kiss urging Clarke to continue.

Clarke was a slave to her reactions and so began kissing and biting down her throat, eventually doing the same all around her nipple after pushing her tank top up over her breasts. She sucked her tit into her mouth and left it with a pop sound. The sight of Clarke doing that along with the sensation had Lexa bucking her hips into Clarke’s body.

She stopped Clarke for a second and pushed her back, getting up herself to take off her top and toss it aside.

Taking a cue from this, Clarke mirrored the action and shed her own top.

This was the first time that they were seeing and feeling each other topless. The dim lighting in the room couldn’t get any more perfect to complement the vibe. Lexa was sure she was in heaven because thinking about Clarke’s boobs was one thing, but having them exposed and so close to her face, was an experience in itself.

She brought both of her hands up to her chest and cupped her ample breasts. She rolled them around and applied pressure. Her eyes were wide with wonder and amazement as Clarke began a slow grind on top of Lexa, engulfed in the sensation. She licked her lips and brought her own hands on top of Lexa’s adding more pressure to her movements.

Lexa’s mouth hung wide open and she began meeting Clarke’s slow grind with timely thrusts of her own hip. She pinched and pulled at Clarke’s nipples which were standing erect.

Her mouth watered at the sight and she couldn’t help but leap forward to take one of her breasts into her mouth and feel the softness of her skin and the tautness of her nipple invade her senses. Clarke let out a long dirty moan in response and bent forward, allowing Lexa to lean back onto the bed.

They continued to hump each other while Lexa sucked on her boobs. It was getting too good too fast and this was the point where they could either stop or go all the way.

Sensing that they should perhaps just acknowledge it at this point, Lexa ceased all activities momentarily.

She looked at Clarke, whose face was marred by confusion.

She brought her head up and kissed Clarke deeply before breaking away.

“Clarke, are you sure?” She asked between pants, flicking her eyes between Clarke's own.

“Yes,” The blonde let out clearly not understanding why Lexa was even asking such a question.

Lexa pushed her locks away and tucked them behind her ear. She cupped her chin and looked into her eyes directly.

“We can stop if it’s too soon. I won’t mind, I-”

“Just shut up and fucking kiss me,” Clarke said, interrupting the brunette before could waste time on rambling. She knew she wanted this.

Scratch that. She needed this.

She needed to be close to Lexa and give it all to her. She knew she wouldn’t regret this. It wasn’t just Lexa who was falling for Clarke. Clarke was feeling exactly the same way too.

Lexa obeyed her command and went back to kissing her.

This time, they left all resolve and went right to it. They were a tangle of limbs, hair, kisses and hot breaths all around.

They broke away only for a few seconds to shed away every other article of clothing on their bodies, underwear included. They stripped everything off and opened themselves up to each other completely. 

When Clarke settled her naked form on top of Lexa’s, the two moaned out in pleasure. This is was the most intimate they had ever been.

The warmth of their collective bodies made their cores want more. Clarke straddled Lexa and lay on top of her with one thigh between each leg so that that top of her left thigh was almost in contact with Lexa’s mound.

Just by the way she was resting against her, she could feel Lexa’s wetness and _boy_ was she wet with desire.

Similarly, Lexa could also feel Clarke’s arousal almost dripping on her thigh as her sex came into contact with it. The two joined their lips in a kiss and began grinding into each other at a fast pace.

The bed creaked with the motion but there was no one in the house to hear them. They went faster by the second. Clarke alternated between kissing her lips and sucking marks onto her neck. Meanwhile, Lexa, with her head thrown back in pleasure, was holding onto Clarke’s ass with one hand and pushing her into her own body while the other rested on the back of her head to keep it in place.

They went harder and faster, chasing their releases desperately.

“Clarke, I’m not gonna last,” Lexa let out somehow between the madness of the rutting.

“Let go, Lex,” Clarke said back, panting and pushing harder with every thrust.

They kept the rhythm up and within seconds, Lexa was panting and moaning along with her climax and Clarke followed soon after.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” Clarke chanted almost like a prayer as they slowed their thrusts down, trying to come back from the high and catch their breaths.

Neither had ever chased a release so desperately.  
  
“That was...” Lexa breathed out, bringing up the hand that was in Clarke’s hair to her own face and wiping the sweat off her brow.  
  
“So hot,” Clarke finished for her. She kissed Lexa once again and got off her body, not wanting to suffocate the girl. She sat with her knees folded on Lexa’s side as she lay, still lost in a daze.

The adorable look on her post-orgasm face made Clarke chuckle slightly and she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her again.

They broke away after a couple of seconds, realising how sweaty they were getting.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa said to Clarke, looking at her with adoration in her eyes.

“You are stunning,” Clarke complimented back, meaning every word she said.

She tore her gaze away from the girl to look between her legs and her thighs only to find a glistening layer of sweat and cum mixed together.

“Wow!” Clarke involuntarily let out at the sight before her, not even realising that she said it.

Lexa suddenly felt conscious when she followed Clarke’s widened gaze to where she was looking and reddened up in embarrassment. As if by reflex, she clenched her thighs together and shuffled a little on the bed, unarguably feeling awkward.

Clarke noticed this and was bewildered at her sudden shyness.

“Come on! You don’t have to feel shy Lex!” She let out in surprise, urging Lexa’s legs apart once again with her hands.

She moved her body and sat between them.  
“It’s an honour to make and watch you cum,” Clarke said seductively with a smirk.

“Stop Claarrkeee!” Lexa covered her eyes with both her hands.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable girl. She pushed her hands away and kissed her again. Lexa reciprocated and the two once again fell back into what had now become their favourite thing to do.

When the kissing intensified again, Clarke dragged it lower and lower each time, till she was kissing directly above her mound.

Lexa’s heart began racing again and she knew that if Clarke was to dip her fingers into her sex, she would find nothing but a puddle of wetness just waiting for her. The sight of her between her legs, worshipping her body through her kisses was highly erotic and enough to momentarily paralyse all train of thought.

Clarke looked up at her and was met directly with her gaze. She took their intense glares as her cue and went further south before reaching her final destination.

She took a second to look at Lexa’s most intimate part and admire it. It was shining and swollen in all its glory. It looked like it was aching to be touched and devoured.  
She took one last look at the brunette who was bracing herself, one hand cupping her own breast violently and the other clutching the sheets almost to the point where her knuckles were white.

Clarke ran her palm over her sex. She felt it beneath all her fingers at once and rubbed on top of it. She spread the wetness from their last encounter around before she used the thumb and index finger to spread her lips apart.

She was met by a sight that should’ve sent her straight to heaven. Lexa was soaked through and through. Her pink lips were shining with accumulated desire and the smell radiating from her core was intoxicating for Clarke. Her mouth began to water and she couldn’t help herself anymore.

She dove right in and licked her tongue from bottom to top in one broad swipe. This coaxed a long drawn out moan from Lexa, who, when Clarke looked up, was fiercely gripping her chest with both hands now. Clarke licked up and down several times, taking the taste in. She was immediately hooked. This was by far the most erotic sensation she had experienced. 

“You taste fucking _divine_ , Lexa,” she said, still buried between her legs licking around where Lexa needed her most.

The vibration from her voice sent shivers up Lexa’s spine and she mewled in response.

“Clarke, please!” She pleaded. Her hands came back down to tangle into the blonde mane, involuntarily leading her to get the right angle.

Clarke chuckled at her mannerisms and decided not to torture her any further. Their previous interruption had caused her enough frustration so she delayed the teasing plan for another time (hoping that there would be one).

She went right back in and sucked her clit into her mouth. Lexa screamed in response. To anyone else listening in, it might’ve sounded like a painful screech but Clarke knew that it was one of pleasure. It only made her own pussy wetter and she was egged on by the sound.

She sucked Lexa’s clit hard into her mouth. She licked it back and forth and tried to do everything in her power to give her the sensation she needed.

The way Lexa’s breath was rising; she knew she was building her up in the right way. Lexa’s pants were getting faster and her constant whimpers of Clarke’s name were rising higher in pitch.

When Lexa let out another long drawn out ‘Please, Clarke!’, that was the final straw and Clarke inserted her middle finger into her soaked pussy. Lexa gasped at the intrusion and arched her back. She let out another filthy moan which motivated Clarke to go much faster.

She began thrusting her finger in and out while also sucking hard on her clit. Her hands began aching at this point, but she knew Lexa was almost there. The smell of her juices, the sound of Lexa’s whines and moans and the heady atmosphere of sex in the air made Clarke’s own head spin.

She went at a mad pace and was awarded with Lexa’s entire body convulsing in pleasure after a long moan. She slowed down her pace and continued to thrust in order to help Lexa calm down.

The brunette’s legs were trembling and holding Clarke’s head tight between them. She was trying her best to regain her breath while Clarke cleaned her up.

When she finally came down from her insane high, she looked down and felt overwhelmed by the sight. She couldn’t help but pull Clarke up towards herself and smash her lips into hers. She moaned into her mouth when she felt her own cum smear her chin and invade her mouth and nose through Clarke. She revelled in the feeling and swore that this was the best moment of her entire life.

They kissed for a while, letting their hearts settle down.

After a while, Lexa laid back down, completely spent and sensitive. She was determined to fuck Clarke herself but needed a couple of minutes to come back to her senses and regain her footing. Right now she was way far above to come back down to earth.

She lovingly kissed Clarke and stroked her hair and face in alteration. When they broke away, they spent a few more seconds gazing into each other’s eyes.  
This had been so worth the wait and the months of crushing. Lexa didn’t think she would ever get the chance to be close to Clarke Griffin, but here she was, naked in her bed after having been ravished by her.

Her heart felt full beyond words and that’s when her courage found her too.

“Clarke, go on a date with me,” She uttered, feeling like there would never be a moment better than this one.

Her chest was rising up and down in nervous anticipation and a bubble was forming deep in her belly.

Clarke’s face split into a grin instantly.

“Absolutely,” She replied without even taking a second to consider and went right back in to kiss Lexa with a new-found conviction.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAANNNDD I FINALLY FINISHED A FIC FOR THE FIRST TIME.  
> Thank you for waiting. Thank you for reading. Thank you for leaving all this feedback that I love and appreciate.  
> I have another idea in mind and I hope I can start with that soon.  
> You can reach me on my tumblr: embracing-vorfreude. Send me questions, comments, feedback -anything at all basically!
> 
> Have a great morning/day/night! :)


End file.
